Daggerstar's Rise Reboot
by Daggerstar of Riverclan
Summary: The dagger, the kin of razor, will stop the raging wind that threatens to take over the clans. Since day 1, Daggerkit was destined for great things. But will he be able to stop a vicious threat to not only his family but the Clans in their entirety?
1. Birth

"Our son, I would like to name him Daggerkit." I hear the distant voice of my mother as she names me.

"Our daughter that looks like you, she will be Dawnkit." My father's voice I hear but also immediately wonder about the cat it belongs to as my eyes are not yet open.

"Our last daughter will be Stripekit." My mother names my last sister and I squeak as I try to find where to suckle.

"Easy little one." My mother soothes me with her voice and I soon feel her tongue as she grooms me. I squeak and purr cutely as her touch and warmth soothes me as I cuddle up to her and suckle.

"Congratulations on your kits Mistystar." I hear another voice that is completely new to me.

"Thank you Frostwing. They'll be great warriors one day and I can not wait until that day comes." She obviously purrs as I can hear it in her voice.

"I'm sure they will as their mother is the clan leader and a great one if I may add." Frostwing purrs as well

"Well don't forget about their father. He's every bit a great warrior as I was. Having their mother as the clan leader and their father as the deputy will come with it's perks and it's challenges for our kits but they will conquer those challenges. I'm sure of it." Mistystar tells her

"Your son, Daggerkit is it? There's something you should know about him. _The dagger, the kin of razor, will stop the raging wind that threatens to take over the clans._" She tells her though I have no idea what she means by that though it seems my mother does.

"A prophecy? What could it mean?" My mother askes


	2. Kithood Loss

I cuddle with my mother as I sleep with my sisters. I squeak when Dawnkit moves and I feel Stripekit on top of me but I pay no attention. Slowly but surely, I open my eyes and stare with wonder at my surroundings. I look at my mother and marvel at her sleek grey fur and wonder at my own fur. _I look like mama,only smaller! _I look at Dawnkit and Stripekit and marvel at their fur; Dawnkit looks like our father and Stripekit, she doesn't look like our mother or I'm pretty sure our father so where did she get her color scheme from?! I look up at our mother and cuddle with her happily. She was there for us and I was happy because well I'm a mama's boy, I won't deny it and I'm proud of it.

"Mama, can I go explore?" I ask her nicely

"Sure little one, just stay out of trouble okay?" She askes

"I will mama!" I smile happily as I stumble towards the nursery entrance before I hear a voice call me.

"Hey Daggerkit wait!" I see Whitekit stumble to me.

"Hi Whitekit!" I reply happily and smile at her

"Watcha doing?" She asks me

"I'm going to explore!" I squeak happily as she looks at me with wide green eyes.

"Can I come with you?" She asks and I smile even brighter

"Yeah!" I exclaim happily and try to run outside but I fail and fall on my face

"Oof!" I sqeak before she helps me up.

"Are you okay?" She askes me

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle." I assure her as I dust myself off.

"Where do you want to go?" Whitekit askes me as I shrug

"I don't know, I do know I want to see my daddy!" I squeak happily to which Whitekit nods.

"Okay do you know where he would be?"

**_Later_**

I run to the nursery and return to my family's nest. "Hi mama!"

"Hello my darling son, did you have a nice exploration?" She askes me to which I nod jovially.

"I did mama! Me and Whitekit had fun! I saw Daddy!" I squeak as I cuddle with her

"I'm sure you did. Your father was just here wondering where you were at and I told him you were still exploring the camp." My mother smiles at me and licks me between the ears which causes me to giggle.

"Mama that tickles!" It really did tickle and then my mother was tickling me which caused me to giggle uncontrollably.

"Mama! Stop! I can't breathe" I giggled but she kept tickling and I kept laughing. Thankfully she stops and nuzzles me which allows me to catch my breath and be able to cuddle with my mother when my father walks into the nursery.

"Daddy!" I get up and run to my dad happily.

"Hello my baby boy." Razortail smiled at me happily. He's been balancing his jobs as the clan deputy and a father really well from what my mom tells me.

"How have you been my son?" He asks me and then I giggle and bounce up and down.

"I've been doing good daddy! Me and Whitekit had so much fun today!" I tell my father happily

"I'm glad to hear it little one. You have your mother's energy and her looks." Though that last part he said softly so I couldn't hear that though I'm not sure why he didn't want me to not hear that. Maybe it was a bad thing but what do I know, I'm just a kit.

"You think so?" I ask my dad to which he smiles at me

"I know so. You are your mother's miniature in so many ways. Just hopefully most of them are good." Dad chuckles before he looks away briefly. "I have to organize patrols son so be a good little kit for your mother." I nod happily and run back to my mother's side.

"I'll organize patrols Mistystar and I'll be back later when I'm done hunting." Dad tells my mom before leaving.

"Have fun daddy!" I call to my father as he leaves which he turns and smiles at me.

"I love you too baby boy." His smile didn't falter as he left

**Razortail-**** Near windclan ****border**

I track a vole near the Windclan border and I pounce on it, killing it with a swift bite to the neck. As I lift my prize, I hear a yowl and turn to see a patrol of Windclan cats...on the Riverclan side of the border.

"What are you doing here? This is Riverclan territory!" I tell them and the leader of the patrol scoffs.

"You mean Windclan territory mousebrain! This is our territory now!" He sneers at me and I have to calm myself down before I do something I would regret though that doesn't help me at all.

"Kill him. We don't need witnesses." The leader smirks though one cat is hesitant, I recognize him as Breezefur, a recently made warrior.

"This isn't part of the warrior code!" He protests which results in him getting slapped by his patrol leader with unsheathed claws.

"Fuck the warrior code!" With a snarl, he leaps at me and tackles me straight to the ground. I snarl back and bite at his shoulder as my life depends on it.

"Jaywhisker, Thorntail back me up!" He yowls and his companions circle me before they strike at me but I counter and grab Thorntail by the throat. I plunge my claws into his torso and watch as I rip mu claws through my foe's abdomen, the internal organs that were often protected, now gushing out of the open wound as well as a torrent of Blood. I know my foe is dead but just to be sure, I rip out my enemy's still beating heart and throw it right in front of him before the life left the eyes of my adversary's eyes.

"Thorntail! No!" The leader charges me and both sets of foreclaws rip into my abdomen and he goes all the way through me. No yowl or scream of pain escapes me as my organs are all ripped from my body and my last sight is my enemy feasting on my heart.

**_Later_**

I was fast asleep when a loud yowl awakens me. I run to the entrance of the nursery and see all the cats in the clan gather around my father's body. I don't see anything as my mother soon blocks my view.

"Daggerkit, don't look." She tells me as she curls around me.

"Why? Is daddy okay?" I ask worriedly

"No baby boy. Your father, he's dead." She cries and I start as well. My father, I had seen him so briefly in the time I knew him only to be taken from us so soon. Why did this have to happen? I tear myself from my mother and run to my father's still side.

"Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" I plead but there is no movement and no answer. I collapse into his fur and cry the night away as my father now walks with our ancestors and all the wishing in the world won't bring my daddy back to me.


End file.
